


Trust

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Matt and Peter talk shop about feelings.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: mceu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Trust

“So, turns out...” Peter starts, staring dramatically at the floorboards in his friend's apartment. As if admiring it. Which he sorta was. Sure, his “friend” house got wrecked the shit out of everyday of the week but-

It’s a refuge. Peter could never put his finger as to why it felt like that. But if he had to guess it’s probably because well, Matt’s Catholic. 

That’s what Catholics do, right? Like, ignoring the crushing guilt. They help or stuff. 

‘Help thy neighbor.’ Or whatever that goes. He has never stepped foot in a church so he probably shouldn’t be preaching.

“I have trust issues.”

The lawyer hums, walking carefully to make sure the hot liquids don’t spill. “Congratulations.” He groans, sitting himself back in the seat across from peter.

“Congratulations? What?” Peter stared at him, bewildered. Focusing at the warped reflection of him into the man's glasses. But as he stared more he noticed all the parts of his face that made it his. The way his vitiligo spots seemed to bend and wave like water. 

“Congratulations, I said.”

“No no, I got that. Just...why?”

“Initiation.” Matt answered dryly, knighting Peter half assedly.

“Uhh...what?”

“It’s just another part of the job.”

Wow. “Way to look at the bright side.” Peter takes a large gulp at his home brewed coffee, as if he could drown himself from the ugly truth.

“What, do you want me to lie to you, Peter?”

“No, but-“

“How’d you even figure this out, if I may ask?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, his hair standing on itself. Matt grinned at the speeding heartbeat. Like some masochist. Basically signaling that with Peter's luck, it’s bound to be a hell of a story.

“Bitsy.”

Matt wheezed, like a true old man wheeze. Falling forward into his seat. 

“Oh fuck you, I didn’t even fuckin’ start yet.”

Matt slapped his knee a few more times as if to tell his body to take a break to breathe before he passes out.

“You done yet, old man?”

Matt let out a couple more chuckles, before finally regulating his breathing. “Please,” he motioned, as if to answer yes.

“He's actually why I’m here.”

“Oh?”

Peter wraps his fingers around the mug, his eyes relaxing a little. “He scared me today.” He lightly chuckled, “he knows so much. I can- um, I can barely keep up.”

Matthew listened with care, as Peter attempted to avoid the reflection once again. “And we started arguing, you know how he is. And I told him he was too young to be doing this.”

And a hush fell between the two. 

“Peter I-“ Matthew stammers, rubbing his chin. The story was no longer funny.

“I mean- god it’s so ironic, like you told me the same thing.”

The apartment shook a tad with a temporary visit of a subway. Peter's coffee wobbled with it. “I just-“

Matthew put his hand on the knee, staying silent. “-I don’t want him to die. Yet at the same time, I don't trust him to do that.”

“You’re scared.”

“No, I just-“

“Peter.” Matthew's tone was sharpened. “We both lost so much, in those years. Is it so hard to believe that bit- Miles, is someone you don’t want to let go of?”

“He’s a constant. That’s all. I like the kid, but it’s not like that.”

Matt flicked him atop of the forehead.

“Ow, what the hell, Matt?”

“You’re lying.”

“God, this is why I have trust issues! I can’t count on you to-“

Matt pulled himself back onto the chair. “To...what?”

“I don’t know! You just, I just, I just-“

“Want a constant.”

Peter finally gave in. “Yeah, a constant.”

“You don’t have trust issues, peter. You just don’t want to be alone. Not again.”

Peter sighs, slouching, elbows on his knees. “Not again.” He mumbles.

“Never again.” Matthew adds, wrapping his arms around the kid. As he falls gently into an embrace.


End file.
